Angelic Possession
by Ghastly Impressions
Summary: AU- "Itachi, stop you're gonna kill him!" He squeezed even harder, strangly satisfied when he felt bones crack. "He does not need you. You all have tresspassed and now you will die." "What happened to you?"
1. Up on the Hill

Angelic Possession- chapter 1

_**Every time I call you on the phone, I listen to the ring but no one's home. I can't explain the energy that you give me when I'm left here alone.**_

_**And every time I pass you on the street, you won't even turn to look at me. I never would've thought that things would go this far but please believe me.**_

_**I'll pick you up, won't let you fall. I'll build your trust and it won't hurt -**_

Itachi paused his IPod and turned round in his chair to face his laptop. Reading an IM Kisame just sent him. '_R u coming with me or not? If u r pack a bag. At least enough for a week.' _ He sighed. Kisame had bugging about coming to some supposedly haunted mansion he and the others wanted to check out. _'Fine, but this better not be a waste of my time and patience.'_ He got up from his chair and went to look for some clothes to pack.

Kisame sighed reading Itachi's last message and went to go get his bag and keys. His long time friend had one heck of an ego. But he supposed he shouldn't blame him. His family made up half the friggin' city they lived in, including some businesses. Kisame walked out the door toward his black mustang. Stuffing his things in the trunk he laughed to himself. Itachi was an enigma. He and Pein were the only ones who could read the dude and understand his annoying monosyllable answers.

45 minutes later they had arrived at the mansion and where talking to Hidan and Kakuzu. "Ok, so you're saying somebody could easily just waltz in there and rig this place to make it seem haunted." Hidan complained. "Yes and that's why this place is a complete waste of time and money!" Kakuzu shot back. This argument had gone on between the two for about a good 10 minutes. Hidan was about to say something else when Itachi interrupted them both. "No you can't just bust in here and rig the place because 1) you need a key and 2) I doubt anybody would drive all the way in the middle of nowhere and risk getting lost and or kidnapped for this." That shut them both up. But Hidan did a mini victory dance when Itachi wasn't looking only to earn a rock upside the back of the head.

Elsewhere Kisame was talking to Pein on his cell. "You got all the equipment..ok good..5 minutes..ok got it." Kisame hung up and walked back over to the others. "Pein said he'd be here in about 5 imnutes so don't kill each other too soon." He looked pointedly at Hidan and Kakuzu who both turned away and grumbled.


	2. Seperation

Angelic Possession- chapter 2

"Dude, quit pacing around like that, un. You're starting to make me nervous." A blonde, blue eyed male protested. He was watching his short red headed friend pace around back and forth with his arms behind his back and a frown on his face."Shut up Deidara. You know I hate waiting. Pein said he'd be here soon." The red head grumbled. "Yea I know Sasori-danna but that was 8 minutes ago un." Deidara said. Not too long after a silver van pulled up and Sasori threw his hands in the air. "Finally man! What the hell was taking you so long! You know I hate waiting." Pein sweat dropped. " Uh...sorry?" Sasori and Deidara both shook their heads. "Well..um I kinda had to get my girlfriend 'cuz she speaks to the people of the Underworld." Konan waved within the vehicle. "Um…ok then Let's just go un." Deidara suggested.

Itachi squinted towards the bottom of the hill. "I think I see them. What are they driving?"

Kisame thought for a second. "They should be in his silver van with all the equipment they need." Itachi looked back at the bottom of the hill. "Yeah that's them." Kakuzu and Hidan looked up and Kakuzu went to go get there stuff, Kisame doing the same.

"Ok, so me and Konan will take the 3rd floor, Hidan and Kakuzu will take the 2nd floor, Sasori and Deidara will take the 1st floor and Kisame, you and Itachi will take the basement. There are supposed to be secret rooms somewhere down there so be on the lookout." Pein told the others as the fixed there coms and ear buds.

"Got it."

"Hn."

"Whatevs."

"Yea."

"Un."

"Tch."

As they set off toward their destinations Itachi felt as if something was pressing on his chest. "Do you feel that?" he asked. Kisame chuckled and said, "You're probably sensitive." _Sensitive to what, exactly?_, he thought. "It means that you can sense spirit's energy. Whether it's hostile or harmless. They tend to gravitate towards the gifted. You'll feel kinda nauseous or get a headache or something." Kisame answered.

_He's coming for you!_

_Run! You have to leave this place!_

"Huh?" Itachi yelped and turned around. "Ok, I can't be the only one that heard that!" Kisame turned around and stared at Itachi. "Maybe you've gone crazy already." He said smirking. "Dude shut up." Itachi mumbled blushing in embarrassment. But then he suddenly got serious. "But did you hear that? It was a warning." Kisame frowned. "Hopefully the EVP caught it."

"Kakuzu and Hidan 2nd floor." Kakuzu muttered into the recorder while handing the camera to Hidan."Hold up 'Kuzu. Be quiet…." _Your friends are gonna die here _"What the-"_ Ssshhhh! He'll hear you! You have to leave! Now! _'Ow! What the...Why'd you push me you douche!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu rubbing his back."Hidan I didn't even touch you. Come here." He said motioning to himself. Lifting up the back of Hidan's he saw two little red handprints. Pulling it back down he then turned towards the other side of the hallway. "Why are you here?" _He wants the special ones. _"Why do we have to leave?" _He'll kill you if you don't._ "Why would he kill us?" _You aren't one of us. _"Who is keeping you here?" _…He's coming. You can't – Oh no he's here!" _'Who-"But before Kakuzu could finish his question a dark slim figure flew through the walls, black smoke surrounding it. **Leave- **it hissed. **I don't want you! **

A slim pale hand reached out towards Kakuzu and Hidan and they felt there air supply being cut off. Hidan reached inside of his shirt and pulled out a rosary. It looked like an upside down triangle inside of a circle. The thing hissed and glided backwards for a moment. But that didn't seem to have much effect for long when it suddenly looked up at nothing and grinned sadistically. **I want this one. But not now. **It slid down through the floor, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu to compose themselves.


	3. Past

Angelic Possession- chapter 3

"Dei, pass me the thermal will you?" Sasori asked. Dei gave him the thermal and watched the master at work. "Okay Dei, does this look weird to you?" Dei looked at the thermal and then looked at the area it was pointed at. "Depends. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" On the thermal there was a silhouette about Pein's height and it tilted it's head walking closer. They both looked up albeit reluctantly and saw a red headed teen with shoulder length hair and spiraled eyes. It smiled. _Been awhile. _That's when Sasori froze. 'Yahiko?'

The thing- Yahiko- laughed. _Miss me? I hope so. It's been, what 8 years? _He said. Dei squeezed Sasori's arm and gulped. "Danna what-" Yahiko growled "-…um...who is that?" Sasori walked closer shakily. For some odd reason he felt like laughing. Ignoring Deidara he narrowed his eyes at "Yahiko." "You died eight years ago." Yahiko nodded and Sasori took that as a signal to go on. "You went missing for...days. They found…you in the woods by… the warehouse we used to hang out at." Sasori had fat tears in his eyes and had wrapped his arms around himself and Yahiko suddenly looked down. _I never meant for it to be this way but he needed me here._ "But that's the thing. This place is nowhere near your house. How'd you get here if you died so far away?" _That I can't tell you_-Yahiko looked up suddenly and frowned. Sighing he looked back at the two teens and said, _Sorry gotta go._ He waved and backed into the wall, fading away.

Deidara walked up to Sasori and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. 'Danna? Danna are you okay?" Sasori wasn't really responding other than shaking his head and looking at the floor as if watching what Deidara never saw. Sasori finally broke and plopped down on the old wooden floor, knees hugged to his chest, sobbing for all he was worth. Dei was shocked but understood and wordlessly kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around him and rocked back and forth until he was reduced to hiccups...

Itachi suddenly got a cold chill and shivered, rubbing his arms. He looked around nervously. "Jeez. Why is it so cold in here?" His pocket started beeping non-stop and he pulled out the EMF. Waving it around the hallway it lit all the way up at a door with a brass knob. "Hey Kisame. Let's go in here." When he opened the door some random gust of wind decided to rush out of the room, blowing dust into his face. Kisame couldn't hold in his laughter when he turned around and saw Itachi doubled over, choking and coughing. "Okay that's just nasty." He choked. There was furniture covered in sheets everywhere and a huge sheet in the middle of the floor. "Well what's this?" Kisame snatched the sheet off the floor and covered his mouth and nose from the dust. A piece of chalk rolled until it hit Kisame's foot. "What is this some kind of demonic circle?" Itachi turned around and inspected the large circle with strange shapes and symbols decorating the outside. "Hmm. Guess so. What do you think they used it fo-ah!"

When Itachi walked to the inside of the circle it collapsed like a trap door and he fell until 9 seconds later, Kisame hears a thump accompanied with a rising cloud of dust. "Itachi! Itachi you okay down there?" he yelled down the opening in the floor. Before he could call out again he was hit smack-dab on his nose with a binded book. "What the freak was that!" It's not every day you get a prehistoric book thrown at your face. "The thing I landed on! Shut up and open it!" was the only response he got besides the sound of shuffling, a curse, and then a thump. Kisame arched an eyebrow but turned to open the book none the less. The title of the book and the book over all was worn, but he could still read it. '_Dark Magic Summoning_' he thought. "Why couldn't you read it and spare me the concussion?"….complete silence….

"Itachi? Did you hit your head or somethi-" he was cut off by a large curved thing nearly smacking his face. "Ha! Missed me that ti-ow!" A snort came from below. "Sounds like I got you that time." Once again Kisame raised his brow but this time nursing the side of his forehead. "You mean you can't see anything down there?"

"No, not really but what's the book say?" He looked back at the book behind him.

"Dark Magic Summoning. It's a book of summons…hey you need any help down there?"

"Yea probably…what the…. Kisame…is there a probability of rats and possums being down here…even dead bats?"

Arched brow. "Um..yea why?"

A squeal. "U-um... nothing. Oh god. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick..."

Kisame almost laughed…out loud. "Don't step on them. Use your phone for light."

A growl. "Shut up this is not funny." _Click. Click. Click. _"Hurry up and get me out of here!"

Kisame did laugh out loud this time. "Alright alright, keep your panties on princess-"

"EW! It twitched!"


End file.
